


duck duck goose

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [16]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Ducks, Fluff, Gen, bomin likes duck, golden child duck duck goose series, joochan is in love with phylis ngl, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "Bomin....Why is there a goose in our bathtub?""You said no more ducks."
Relationships: Choi Bomin & Everyone
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 43





	duck duck goose

Bomin had always loved ducks. They were his favorite animal. The other members of Golden Child found his 'obsession' cute. Goldnes found it really cute as well. 

However, his hyungs were not expecting to one day come home to see a baby duck in a kiddie pool, in the middle of the kitchen. In fact it was so shocking that Jibeom screamed, this starling the duck as well as Bomin who was napping on the couch. 

"Oh, hello, hyungs." Bomin greeted standing up and rubbing his eyes. 

"Hello, Bomin-ssi." Joochan smiled, he found the duck cute. 

"Would you care to explain Bomin?" Daeyeol asked, his face showing that he was on the verge of a breakdown. 

"That's a baby duck, hyung. Her name is Phyllis" He smiled picking up the small duck in his hands. 

"Why is it here Bomin?" Sungyoon asked tiredly, they already had heard the Lovelyz bunny incident they did not need a duck version of it. (Basically Yein thought she had two girl bunnies but it was a boy and a girl, and that is the reason INFINITE and Lovelyz had to sell 20 baby bunnies on the street)

"I asked the manager if we could get a pet, and he said yes." Bomin explained setting down Gladys in her pool. 

"He probably meant like a fish, or a cat, or a puppy..." Daeyeol sighed as Bomin started cutting up an apple for Phyllis. 

"She's cute, hyung." Youngtaek smiled going to pet the small duck.

"It's too late, Daeyeol-hyung. We are gonna have to keep, Phyllis. But not in the middle of the kitchen, so Bomin, 99z, Jangjun. Figure that out. " Sungyoon instructed, going to his room to get changed. 

There was now a kiddie pool with a duck in it, in the middle of Bomin, and the 99z room. Joochan and Donghyun had fallen in love with Phyllis, while Jaehyun didn't really care, and Jibeom was just glad he had noise cancelling headphones. 

About two weeks later, Bomin was on a friendly date with his Music Bank co-MC, Shin Ye-eun. "Where are we going Bomin?" She asked as the younger walked down the farmer's market. 

"I'm getting another duck." He told her, although he had his mask on, she could tell he was smiling. 

"Bomin...Daeyeol is going to kill you." Ye-eun sighed as she grabbed Bomin's hand and they started going down to where the ducks and geese were. Ye-eun was usually nervous around a lot of people without cameras which was why she was grateful that Bomin let her hold his hand. 

"He doesn't want to be charged with murder. I'll be fine." He chuckled as they made it to the duck and goose shop.

Shortly after, Bomin had bought another duck, named Meredith. He had gotten his schedule finished before the rest of the group which was rare, but he used the time to get Phyllis and Meredith acquainted with each other, as well as showing them their name sakes from 'The Office' of course. 

Jangjun was the first of Bomin's hyungs to arrive home. He quickly became friends with Meredith and Phyllis, helping the two ducks strengthen their bond, it was too the point they would quack if they were apart. Bomin was grateful that he did so, now there was no way Daeyeol hyung could take them away from each other, unless he wanted to hear Phyllis crying out for Meredith all night long. 

Once the rest of the group got home, Daeyeol and Sungyoon didn't even bother to scold Bomin. Jaehyun and Jibeom were also becoming friends with Meredith, and Jangjun had informed them of the quack filled cries that happen when separated. The only thing that was said came from Seungmin. 

"No more ducks, aegi." 

The group had been living with Meredith and Phyllis for about three months now, when finally, Bomin gets time off, which he spends going shopping with Daehwi. While there, Daehwi himself, buys a duck for AB6IX dorm, to make up for the lack of Youngmin was his excuse. 

"Why are you looking at prices , Bomin? Didn't your members say no more ducks?" Daehwi asked as he held his duck, Creed, in his arms. 

"They didn't say anything about geese." He mumbled picking up a fat baby goose and quickly paying for him. 

"AHHHH!!!" Donghyun yelled falling backwards when he went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

"What's wrong?" Joochan asked when he came out of the bathroom, his face visibly shocked. 

"Bomin....why is there a goose in our bathtub?"

"You said no more ducks." He answered not even sparing Donghyun a glance. 

"BOMIN." 


End file.
